Of Planning and Pretending
by whayjhey
Summary: Wherein Annabeth is a wedding planner and receives news that Percy will be getting married. Her brilliant plan? Pretend she's married so he'll think she's over him.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who just came back from the dead? **

**In celebration of my sudden awakening, I bring you this story, which is something that just popped into my head one day and something that I think is rushed since I was much too excited to be back and posting a story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

**See you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO and HoO. All belongs to the king, Rick Riordan. Woo!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Planning and Pretending<strong>

Annabeth was having a particularly shitty day.

And it wasn't just because Miss Rachel Dare was having a panic attack and changing colors every three hours, and it wasn't also just because Miss Reyna With-the-Very-Long-Last-Name decided to cancel her wedding, making her lose a client altogether.

Annabeth received a phone call.

But not just any phone call.

Annabeth received a phone call from Percy fucking Jackson.

My friend Jason recommended you to me, he said. Soon-to-be wife's too busy to plan the celebration, and too busy to even call the wedding planner by herself.

Do you think we could meet up?, he asked. I really have no idea how to deal with this kind of stuff.

And then he laughed that really annoying Percy Jackson laugh that made Annabeth fall for him back in high school. She bit her lip to stop herself from trying to cry.

She didn't know why she agreed. She could've just said she was busy, or she could've just told the truth and said her independent being crumbled at the mere thought of her high school sweetheart, the only man she ever allowed to see the sweet side she possessed.

Then the call ended, and there was this awful ache in her chest.

Percy Jackson was getting married, and maybe Annabeth was still a little bit in love with him.

The world stopped making sense.

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, <em>no.<em>

He broke your heart, Annabeth, she reminded herself. He ended it right before graduation started, and he's the reason why you looked like you wanted to cry and kill an antelope in all of the photos.

"Her brilliant plan" was a stupid idea. She walked into the ring store and ignored the weird look she got when asked why she only wanted to buy _one_ wedding ring. What was she supposed to say? _Hi. I'm only buying a ring so my ex will think I'm married and won't know I'm still hung up over him, even if it has been six years since high school graduation and since he broke my heart. _

So ten minutes before she and Percy were scheduled to meet up, in that small café where they used to go when she wanted to study (because he just _had_ to choose a place that reminded her of the lovely times they spent together), Annabeth sat inside her car, debating with herself and questioning what she thought was an excellent idea.

Then a familiar car parked two positions away from hers, and a few minutes later came Percy Jackson, in his still handsome glory. She allowed herself to stare at him, trying to see what was the same and what was different. Her stomach churned at the sight of him, and she felt even worse when she remembered the reason why they were seeing each other.

If the fact that he was getting married was a fucking sign to move on, then she really should.

Annabeth took a deep breath, said silent _you can do it!_ mantras to herself, and stepped out of her car to face the inevitable reality.

* * *

><p>"So… wedding planning?" were the first words he said once they were able sit in one of the booths inside.<p>

In the same spot they had back in high school, in particular.

Was he trying to kill her?

"Yup," she replied simply, fearing she might babble like she used to, like nothing happened between them, like he was still in love with her as much as she was in love with him.

A waiter came over to hand them the menus. She chose to trail her eyes over the printed words instead (as if she didn't know her usual order).

"I thought your dad wanted you to be an architect?"

"Uh, yeah… that didn't work out." Like us. Haha.

Ha.

_Gods, Annabeth, shut the eff up._

He shrugged. "But wedding planning's great for you, I guess. I mean, you loved drawing and designing and colors and stuff. And you were organized as hell. I remember how much you hated how messy my room was."

Percy, stop reminiscing, she wanted to say.

"I turned okay enough, I guess. It's a fun job," she said instead. "What about you? What ever happened to your plans of being a swimmer?"

He beamed, showing off his usual goofy grin. Annabeth wanted to choke him for how adorable he still was. "I work at the aquarium now. I mean, marine biologist is different from that pro swimmer dream, but I get to swim still. I get to train some of the animals, too. Dolphins. They're cool."

And then she laughed completely against her will, kind of relieved that Percy was still Percy, the possessor of childish love for water and sea creatures.

Her happiness was short-lived once she remembered that he was getting married, and that his fiancée was the luckiest woman in the world since she gets to love and see this weirdo for the rest of her life.

Annabeth tried to fight off both a whimper and a scowl. She chose to clear her throat instead, veering the topic to what they were here for in the first place. "So, what do you have in mind for your wedding?"

Percy laughed sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "You have to forgive me. I really know nothing about weddings and stuff."

"Well…" she tried to keep a straight, professional face on. "What did your fiancée say?"

"Uhh…" he stuttered before clearing his throat. "Not much. Just that I won't choose bad colors. Or something."

The waiter interrupted them by arriving to take their orders. Percy surprised her by ordering both their usuals. She could only raise her eyebrow in question.

"Knowing you, you'd just choose the color blue for everything," she said once they were left alone again. "No offense, Percy, but why would she let you do this all on your own?"

Maybe her tone was a little bit bitter.

He shrugged. "She's just busy right now, that's all. She's going to help after she's done with all her… _whatevers._"

"_Whatevers_," she repeated, trying not to spat the word.

Okay, so maybe she was more than just a little bit in love with him.

Can you blame her though? He was the only person she ever allowed herself to open up to. He was the only person who didn't make fun of her for studying too much and for habitually alphabetically rearranging to books in the library. He was her best friend, and he made her fall for him through his annoying jokes and goofy smile.

She was lucky enough that he fell in love with her, too.

And then everything came crashing down on graduation, when he said he couldn't be with her anymore.

His reason hurt even until now.

"Yes, _whatevers._ She's, uh, busy. Not even sure what she's working on anymore."

"Sounds like you guys talk a lot." She didn't mean to be sarcastic, not really.

"Ish." He nodded, much to her disappointment. "I'm going to need a little help here, since, you know. I'm clueless. What were your colors?"

_My what?_ "Huh?"

"Your wedding." His gaze dropped to her hand where her ring rested on one of its fingers. "What were your colors?"

_Oh. _Ah, shit. "Oh. My, uh, colors." She cringed internally.

"Yeah. Did you choose green?" he asked. "Like your favorite color?"

She had no idea why he still remembered that. She also noted that he still has no clue that she only liked the color because it was the color of his eyes. "My husband wasn't in agreement with the color," she lied. "And my favorite color is blue."

He looked as if he was genuinely confused. "I always thought it was green."

"Blue is his eye color. We, uh, chose that one."

"Oh. Well, uh, do I know who he is?"

_Crap. _She didn't think this part through. She just shook her head instead. "No, I met him in college."

"Hmm," he mused. "How come nobody ever told me that you were married?"

"We're exes, Percy," she pointed out, nearly glaring at him, hating that he had to bring this topic up.

"I'm telling you that I'm getting married," he argued, resting both his arms on the table and looking at her with a pointed expression.

"I'm your wedding planner." She rolled her eyes. "Who recommended me to you, anyway? I don't know anyone named Jason." And she knew every single one of her clients, even if the groom doesn't do much participation as much as the bride does.

"He was my roommate in college. He and Reyna hired you as their wedding planner," Percy explained. "And not too long ago they cancelled their wedding, so I guess you haven't met Jason yet."

"Miss Reyna With-The-Very-Long-Last-Name?" Things were starting to fall into place.

"Yup."

Annabeth frowned, not just at the thought of losing a client. "What happened?"

"Eh." He shrugged again. "Jason decided that he was still in love with ex, his high school girlfriend. Some girl named Piper. I don't know. He sounded happy the last time I talked to him. Not sure I can say the same about Reyna, though."

"Poor Reyna," she couldn't help saying, but at the same time her mind also wandered to the other things he said.

Cancelling wedding. High school girlfriend. Sounding happy.

Her heart ached at her musings, knowing all too well that Percy was happy and that there was no way he was going to cancel his wedding for her. _Get real, Annabeth, come on. _

"She's a tough chick," Percy said. "She knows Jason's happy. Knowing her, that's already enough to get her by."

Annabeth wished she had Reyna's strength.

She shuddered at herself. _This isn't you, Annabeth_, she reminded herself for the nth time since she and Percy broke off.

"Nothing we can do now," she sighed. "Let's get back to your wedding."

"I'm curious about yours," he interrupted. "Who's the guy? What does he do?"

"You're going to be paying me to do your wedding, Percy. I suggest we not talk about—"

"Where'd you meet him? In college? Are you sure I don't know him? Because I've met—"

"Percy."

"I've met a lot of people at the aquarium. Hey, you guys might've been there without me knowing—"

She felt like her head was about to burst. "Percy, _please._"

"Does your dad like him?"

And that was it. The fucking bomb.

She could feel her face getting hot, the tiny vein on her forehead throbbing. She could feel a migraine coming. Why oh why did she decide to agree to be his wedding planner in the first place? "What my dad thinks—" she started to argue.

"Don't tell me you that what your dad thinks doesn't matter, Annabeth," he retorted before she could blow up all over him. Annabeth was surprised at the sudden change in his expression. His eyebrow was raised and he actually gritted his teeth.

She's never seen him this angry before.

"I know you love him," he continued. "And I know you'd do anything to impress him and gain his attention. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I'm glad you think you know me, Percy—"

"You said you'd do anything to make your dad proud. Your dad didn't like me, Annabeth. You _knew_ that."

"Yes, well, he didn't like me either." If she hated the fact that she had to bring up that they were exes, then she absolutely despised the fact that she had to bring up her father. "And I wish I realized that sooner," she sighed. "I wish I didn't do all those things he wanted me to do. I've been a good girl my whole life; _you _were the only thing that wasn't written in his whole perfect daughter plan. I wish he gave me the same respect, knowing I did everything just to make him happy."

There was silence. She decided to cast her eyes on her drink instead.

Percy bit his lip, clearing his throat. "Is that why… is that why you decided to become a wedding planner?"

She chuckled in spite of the sadness that came out from the conversation. "Yeah. It was random; I needed something to throw him off. But I turned out okay. I learned to love the job."

"And your dad." He clasped his hands in front of him, his expression turning to that of both worry and curiosity. "How is he?"

Annabeth shrugged. "He's had years to get used to the fact that I'm not going to do everything he wants me to do. Not anymore."

"So… you guys are okay?"

"To a point, yeah." It was her turn to clear her throat. She wanted out of this conversation already.

It wasn't fair. It was only when she lost contact with Percy that she started doing things _her_ way, when she decided her life wasn't going to be dictated by her father anymore.

"Meanwhile," she continued. "We should really talk about your wedding, Percy. Your fiancée might get angry at our lack of progress."

"No, we're catching up," he said instead. "This is more fun."

"You're going to be paying—"

"Who'd you marry, Annabeth? Who's the lucky guy?" His tone was persistent.

"Wedding talk, Percy. Not this." Also, because she has no idea what she'll answer.

"Then we'll talk about _your_ wedding. I might, you know, be able to get some ideas."

Another thing that didn't change about Percy?

His stubbornness was still very prominent.

Except she was still pretty stubborn too.

"No, Percy."

"_Pleeeaaasseeee, _Annabeth."

"Percy." It was when he whined and puckered out his lips that she couldn't resist him. "I'm not married, okay?"

She took off her ring and slammed it on the table.

"Now can we _please _talk about _your_ wedding before your soon-to-wife will kill me?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not saying it again. Do you have a theme in mind? Or colors, maybe?"

"You're not married? Do you have a boyfriend? Or something? A friend for bene—"

"_No_." She glared at him. "Percy. Wedding. Colors. _Please._"

"How serious are you right now, Annabeth?" Why was he smiling?

She sighed. "A hundred percent. Now can we—"

"Annabeth." He grinned. "Will you go out with me tonight? For dinner?"

_What?_ She couldn't imagine the expression she had on right now. "_Are you insane_? !"

"Yes, because I listened to your father when I knew full well that the thought of you would haunt me for years," he said, unwinding his clasped hands and grabbing hers. Oh, how she missed the feeling. "And now I'm correcting my mistake from six years ago. Please let me make things right again. Please let me take you out to dinner."

"Percy…" She shook her head. "This is wrong. So incredibly extremely wrong.I mean, I still love you and everything—"

"You do?"

"—but you're getting _married_."

What confused Annabeth was the goofy grin that plastered his face. _Is he insane? The fact that he's asking me out to dinner is already cheating! _

"Annabeth," he said. "You're not the only one who's good at pretending."

"What?"

"There's no fiancée. There's not going to be a wedding. I only wanted to see you. Now will you please go out with me tonight?"

And then the world started making sense again.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to let me know how much college has made me rusty with my writing. Haha. If you have any questions, I am most likely to answer in my Tumblr: <span>whayjhey.<span> The link is in my profile! :)**

**(random question: would you like to see a chapter but from Percy's side?)**

**Happy holidays, everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the Percy chapter! Yay!**

**Thank you to all those who read the first one! This is a birthday present for myself as I had so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy reading this, too! :)**

**See you at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PJO or HoO. All belongs to the king, Rick Riordan. Woo!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Planning and Pretending<strong>

**Outtake (because I don't know what else to call this)**

Heart shattering. Hopes dropping. World stopping.

Percy wanted to glare at the stupid wedding ring that was resting on one of her fingers, but he remembered that he was pretending to be getting married, even though at this point he was pretty sure the blonde before him was the only one he was ever going to get down on one knee for.

He thought his plan was pretty smooth. Contact Annabeth with the excuse he's about to tie the knot. _Casually_ bring up the fact that he was lying and that he only wanted to see her. Expertly dodge her incoming shove. Laugh and fall in love like nothing happened.

Perfect.

Yeah. Okay. So maybe it wasn't pretty smooth. Not to mention completely unrealistic.

He failed to remember that, _fuck,_ Annabeth is amazing and there's no way that she's going to remain single. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if some dude from their high school knocked on her door the second news that they weren't together anymore spread.

He _hated_ her ring.

He _hated_ whoever the fucking luckiest guy was.

And he absolutely _hated_ himself for letting Annabeth go, even if he knew that she'd do anything to please her dad. He wasn't going to get in the way of things, not for her future's sake.

But he needed to be okay for now. He can't mentally breakdown in front of her. That would be embarrassing, if the fact that he was expecting her to be still in love with him wasn't already.

The crying-even-though-I'm-a-guy-before-the-moving-on part could come later when he was alone.

"So…" he decided to start. He needed to look like he was in love with somebody else and not with the beautiful woman in front of him. "Wedding planning?"

It was weird. Imagine his surprise when his college roommate Jason brought up a certain Annabeth Chase when he talked about his recently cancelled wedding. He'd been trying to hold the urge to look for her for years, and now it seemed the world was telling him to see her. It was a fucking sign. The world can't be _that_ small.

"Yup," she replied abruptly. Percy internally groaned. One sentence in and the conversation wasn't already going the way he wanted it to go.

The waiter came by to hand them the menus, giving him enough time to think about what he was going to say next.

What came out from his mouth turned out to be bad: "I thought your dad wanted you to become an architect?"

_Fuck,_ he thought too late. He wasn't supposed to bring up her dad, the person who decided they couldn't be together. Thankfully she didn't seem to mind. "Uh, yeah. That didn't work out."

"But wedding planning's great for you, I guess." _Smooooth._ "I mean, you loved drawing and designing and colors and stuff. And you were organized as hell. I remember how much you hated how messy my room was."

His stomach lurched at the memory. He was a masochist, hurting himself with every second of their conversation. He wanted to leave; he wanted to cry. The love of his life was already married to someone else.

He was too stupid and too late.

"I turned out okay enough, I guess. It's a fun job," she said. "What about you? What ever happened to your plans of being a swimmer?"

He grinned despite himself. He had to show he was okay somehow; he needed to look head over heels and ready to settle down. "I work at the aquarium now. I mean, marine biologist is different from that pro swimmer dream, but I get to swim still. I get to train some of the animals, too. Dolphins. They're cool."

And then she laughed, and some part of him was relieved that he could still make her do so. The other parts of him wanted to lurch forward and give her a big hug, even though her husband might probably kill him.

She cleared her throat after a few seconds, readjusting herself on her seat and putting on her game face. Uh oh. "So… what do you have in mind for your wedding?"

He laughed to cover his panic. _Crap here we go. _"You have to forgive me. I really know nothing about weddings and stuff." Except that I want _you_ to be the one at the other end of the aisle in white, he wanted to say. _Shut the hell up, Percy._

"Well… what does your fiancée say?"

"Uh…" He was already second-guessing his brilliant scheme. "Not much. Just that I won't choose bad colors. Or something."

Good job, Percy.

The waiter arrived to take their orders. Percy spoke for the both of them before he could help himself. For some reason he wanted to show her that he still cared, even if it was through the little things like remembering the small details.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She had her eyebrow raised. Yikes.

"Knowing you, you'd just choose blue for everything," she said once the waiter left.

_She remembers my favorite color_, he thought, the butterflies returning to his stomach.

But then again…

Who wouldn't remember his favorite color? He was the only weirdo in the world who drank blue coke and ate blue cookies.

"No offense, Percy," she added. "But why would she let you do this all on your own?"

"She's just busy right now, that's all," he defended his non-existent fiancée. She's going to help after she's done with all of her…" _Quick! Last minutely think of job for your pretend soon-to-be wifey! Shit crap fuck what the—"_…_whatevers_."

Mental face palm.

"_Whatevers_," she repeated, reminding him of his failure. For the first time in his life he wished to drown right then and there.

"Yes, _whatevers_." _Just go die, Percy. _"She's…uh… busy. Not even sure what she's working on anymore."

"Sounds like you guys talk a lot."

"Ish." _Lies lies lies lies lies. _He wanted to change the subject to more important things, especially since he had no clue about his imaginary fiancée. "I'm going to need a little help here, since, you know. I'm clueless. What were your colors?"

It would hurt to know, but it was probably best if he did. It might help him move on, even if the task seemed a little bit impossible. He hated to think of what he was going to do after this meeting.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

He moved his gaze to her wedding ring, silently cursing the item in his head. "Your wedding. What were your colors?"

"Oh." Realization dawned on her, probably reminiscing the event with a man other than himself. "My, uh, colors."

"Yeah. Did you choose green?" He couldn't help himself. "Like your favorite color?"

Annabeth shook her head. "My husband wasn't in agreement with the color. And my favorite color is blue."

His heart dropped for the millionth time that day, because, _yes,_ getting her favorite color wrong is a big deal. "I always thought it was green."

"Blue is his eye color," she explained. "We chose that one."

"Oh." _Lucky lucky guy._ Insert mental sad face. "Well, uh, do I know who he is?"

"No," she replied much to his disappointment. "I met him in college."

"How come nobody ever told me you were married?"

It was when she glared at him that he realized he made a mistake asking the wrong question. "We're exes, Percy."

But, _no_, he wanted to know who managed to steal Annabeth's heart; he _needed _to, if he was planning on moving on fully. "I'm telling you that I'm getting married," he argued.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm your wedding planner. Who recommended you to me, anyway? I don't know anyone named Jason."

"He was my roommate in college," he explained. "He and Reyna hired you as their wedding planner, and not too long ago they cancelled their wedding, so I guess you haven't met Jason yet."

"Miss Reyna With-The-Very-Long-Last-Name?"

"Yup."

She frowned, the concern evident in her eyes. Percy wanted to hug her. "What happened?"

"Jason decided that he was still in love with his ex, his high school girlfriend." _Does that sound familiar to you, Percy? _"Some girl named Piper. I don't know. He sounded happy the last time I talked to him. Not sure I can say the same about Reyna, though."

There was a pause, before she finally uttered, "Poor Reyna."

"She's a tough chick," he said to comfort her. "She knows Jason's happy. Knowing her, that's already enough to get her by."

Now, if he could only be as strong as Reyna…

Annabeth sighed. "Nothing we can do now. Let's get back to your wedding."

"I'm curious about yours," Percy dodged. "Who's the guy? What does he do?"

She looked annoyed. "You're going to be paying me to do your wedding, Percy. I suggest we not talk about—"

But he was adamant in knowing. "Where'd you meet him? In college? Are you sure I don't know him? Because I've met—"

"Percy."

"I've met a lot of people at the aquarium. Hey, you guys might've been there without me knowing—"

"Percy, _please_."

He was desperate but he didn't care. "Does your dad like him?"

Silence.

And then: "What my dad thinks—"

Oh no. He was having none of that. "Don't tell me that what you're dad thinks doesn't matter, Annabeth."

Otherwise, what was the point of six years of agony without her? Percy remembered the day Frederick Chase approached him one day out of blue, voicing his complaints about his daughter not studying as much as she used to and going out more than he wished she did.

She's turning irresponsible, he had said. Percy was ruining her future.

He didn't like Percy for Annabeth. Stay away, his words were clear and adamant.

_It's best for her_, were the words that gave Percy the guts to do what he did. What even added more to his courage was the fact that Annabeth would never do anything to disappoint her father. She loved her dad more than anything, even if he was a grumpy old man.

"I know you love him," he continued. Percy could feel his voice breaking. He was mad and heartbroken at the same time.

Please understand, Annabeth, he wanted to say. I never would have left if it were up to me.

"And I know you'd do anything to impress him and gain his attention. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I'm glad you think you know me, Percy—"

"You said you'd do anything to make your dad proud. Your dad didn't like me, Annabeth. You _knew_ that."

_I love you I love you I love you_

"Yes, well, he didn't like me, either," she rebutted. "And I wish I realized that sooner. I wish I didn't do all those things he wanted me to do. I've been a good girl all my life; _you _were the only thing that wasn't written in his whole perfect daughter plan. I wish he gave me the same respect, knowing I did everything just to make him happy."

They fell back into silence again. She wasn't staring at him, and he could swear there were hints of tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Is that why…" he started to break the stillness. "Is that why you decided to become a wedding planner?"

There was a pause before she chuckled. "Yeah. It was random. I needed something to throw him off. But I turned out okay. I learned to love the job."

"And your dad." He couldn't help wondering. "How is he?"

She shrugged, like she's already dealt with this part of her life and wouldn't like to bring it back up again. "He's had years to get used to the fact that I'm not going to do everything he wants me to do." She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"So…" his words wanted to die out in his throat. "You guys are okay?"

"To a point, yeah," she said before clearing her throat. "Meanwhile, we should really talk about your wedding, Percy. Your fiancée might get angry at our lack of progress."

"No, we're catching up," he insisted. "This is more fun."

"You're going to be paying—"

He _needed_ to know. Why can't she see that? "Who'd you marry, Annabeth? Who's the lucky guy?"

It wasn't that he was going to hunt him down and bury him somewhere.

Not _reallyyyy._

"Wedding talk, Percy. Not this."

Ah, but she forgot he was stubborn. "Then we'll talk about _your_ wedding. I might, you know, be able to get some ideas."

"No, Percy." Apparently so was she.

So he used something that he knew Annabeth couldn't resist.

Cue puppy dog eyes and whine.

"_Pleeeaaassseeee_, Annabeth."

And it worked.

"Percy." She sounded annoyed but at this point he didn't care. He gave himself a pat on the back. "I'm not married, okay?"

…

It took his brain a few minutes to register what she just said.

…

His heart was racing. What was going on?

Her next words were muffled, but she was taking off her ring and slamming it on the table.

It took a while before his brain came out from mush. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not saying it again," she huffed. "Do you have a theme in mind? Or colors, maybe?"

Why was she still talking about "his wedding" when this was a more important issue? "You're not married?" Was it a sin to sound too excited?

But then he remembered: "Do you have a boyfriend? Or something? A friend for bene—"

"_No_." She glared at him, but to Percy she looked even more beautiful than she already was.

He wanted to stop smiling and keep himself from looking like an ugly idiot but he couldn't help it.

Annabeth wasn't married.

Nor did she have a boyfriend. Or something.

"Percy. Wedding. Colors. _Please_," she demanded, but he couldn't bear to listen to any more wedding talk.

"How serious are you right now, Annabeth?"

"A hundred percent. Now can we—"

He took a deep breath before grinning. "Annabeth. Will you go out with me tonight? For dinner?"

She raised a perfect eyebrow. "_Are you insane_?"

"Yes, because I listened to your father when I knew full well that the thought of you would haunt me for years." He couldn't prevent his hands from shaking as he reached out to grab hers, squeezing them and letting her know how sorry he was. "And now I'm correcting my mistake from six years ago. Please let me make things right again. Please let me take you out to dinner."

He didn't care if he sounded like he was begging. He needed her to say yes. He neeed Annabeth in his life again.

She shook her head and he felt his disappointment trickling back in. "Percy, this is wrong. So incredibly extremely wrong. I mean, I still love you and everything—"

"You do?" That caught him by surprise. He didn't think she still loved him after all that.

"…but you're getting married!"

Oh.

_Oh._

Whoops. "Annabeth, you're not the only one who's good at pretending."

Her confused face was too adorable that he wanted to kiss her then and there. "What?"

"There's no fiancée. There's not going to be a wedding. I only wanted to see you. Now will you please go out with me tonight?"

He could feel the world making sense again.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>So… what did you guys think? Haha. Feel free to ask me any questions. I am most likely to answer if you send your questions through my Tumblr ask: <strong>**whayjhey.**** The link is on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading! May you have a happy time celebrating the coming of 2015! :) **

**-YJ**


End file.
